RGM-79SA Armor GM Sniper
The RGM-79SA Armor GM Sniper (aka Armor GM Sniper, Armor GM, or Armor Sniper) is a variant of the RGM-79SP GM Sniper II. Appearing in Gundam Build Fighters: Build Force, the unit is built and piloted by Hisoka. Technology & Combat Characteristics Based on the RGM-79SP GM Sniper II from the Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket, the Armor GM Sniper has mounted armor based on the Assault Shroud of the Duel Gundam and color schemed of the White Dingo Team. Similar to its predecessor, the Armor GM Sniper (with or without the armor) is versatile in combat performances on any given battlefield and its normally armed with a pair of beam sabers, a customized shield, and any sniper rifles or other weapons. However, it has built-in with hardpoints throughout the body, most noticeably the legs and shoulders, for additional equipment and weapons. Armor-less, the GM Sniper (as it's called) is just an improved version of the original/predecessor with higher stats and armor. Armored, the Armor GM has more array of arsenal for very heavy combat and additional combat abilities. The performance of the latter, however, tripled than without, despite the weight issue. Because Hisoka installed Hovering thrusters throughout the armor to counter the weight, gravity pull, and balance, to keep the performance and enhanced it further. Of the Specialized Armor set, the Mobile Suit gains additional armor, a shield mounting on the shoulder with either a rail gun or rail bazooka, missileries throughout the body, additional special beam sabers stored at the leg, and beam pistols mounted at the gauntlets. Since the Specialized Armor is actual scratch-built from the Blu Duel Gundam and its other successors like the Long Dagger, Hisoka had to flied and cut the armor parts to place onto the GM Sniper, even removing some parts of the GM to fit in nicely. Because of that, he doesn't have much time or the necessities to finish the armor resulting in the Incomplete Form of the GM Sniper. Only after the battle with the Rhapsody Sonata team, that he along with his teammates and friends finalized the armor and weapons to have the said Gunpla/Mobile Suit. Normally sortied as the Armor GM Sniper, the Mobile Suit can eject the armor for release of bulk and nimbler mobility. Despite the assumed better choice, the armor is tougher than it looks. With beam coatings and harden plates, it can withstand most attacks, acting as even a shield for the GM Sniper or shielding its comrade. The armor also gives the GM Sniper tripled the strength to even lift 1/32 scale weapons, however, it was never seen using that strength as often. The weaponries and equipment of the Armor GM Sniper mostly came from the SEED Gundam Series and Magazine Side-Story UC series. The Specialized Armor and most of the weapons surrounding it are from the Duel Gundam of the SEED series, and the sniper rifles and Precision Targeting System from the UC series. The sniper rifles, rail bazookas, and rail guns are customized to have two configurations: Solid and Beam projectiles. Solid in the form of metal alloy bullets and pellets for armor-breaking, parts-destroying, and possibly non-personnel assault. Normally it is best suited for strategic tactics, versatile types, and heavy damage instead of piercing strikes. Beam in form of lasers or linear light particles for armor-piercing, quick-destruction, and instant-elimination. Best suited for any average Mobile Suit battles, because the beam particles can melt through the “metal” of the Gunplas and instantly destroys the parts or sometimes the whole model. Armaments ;* Beam Saber : Normal standard close-combat weapons of most Federation mobile suits it's based on. A cylindrical handheld beam sword powered by an energy capacitor that is rechargeable, by connecting from special racks. Capable of cutting through most things that has not been treated with Anti-Beam coating. A pair is stored in a recharge rack mounted on the rear skirt armor ;* NFHI RGM-M-Sh-AGD /RGM*S-Sh-WF/S-00109 Middle Shield (Specialized Armor Shield) : Typical shields used by the GM series mobile suits are almost the length of the mobile suit's height and hand carried on either armed. Similar to the GM Sniper II's shield, it's mounted on the right shoulder's flexible mount and can be taken off as handheld. Another shield can be mounted on the left shoulder for a full cover defense. The shields have been customized to fit with several other weapons built-in or slot-in, like a rail gun or missiles. The GM Shield is customized to be even higher or longer by adding the Middle Shield of the White Dingo Team or the GM ground types and Gundam series to the bottom end, with a top carrying handle and shield claw for close-combat and elevated firing position/stand :;* 4-tube Micro-Missile Launcher ::A minor offensive capability in a form of 4-tube micro-missile launchers. These small missiles are not very effective against large ships, but are ideal mid-range anti-mobile suit weapons. Normally stored on the covering side as a way of surprising enemies. It can also be stored to either tip of the shield. :;*RG79 “Icarus” 110mm Rail gun ::A rail gun based on the “Shiva” 115mm Rail gun of the Duel Gundam and the M443 “Scorpion” Mobile Rail gun of the Blu Duel Gundam. A weapon that uses electromagnetic forces to launch projectiles. It was customized along with the rail gun and sniper rifles to have two configurations: Solid and Beam type. As a Beam type, it can fire a hyper impulse beam equivalent to that of the Buster Gundam’s 94mm High-Energy Rifle despite the rail gun being smaller and have higher firing rate than it. Another or with the rail bazooka can be mounted on either shield, and can be taken off as handheld. :;* 350mm “Beo Wulf” Rail Bazooka ::A rail bazooka based on the 350mm “Gae Bulg” Rail Bazooka supposed for the Duel but stolen by the Astray Gold Frame. A weapon, like the rail gun, uses electromagnetic forces to launch the projectiles, and like the sniper rifles, have two configurations of either Solid or Beam-Type. Appearance-wise it looks identical to the bazooka it’s based on. Another or with the rail gun can be mounted on either shield, and can be taken off as handheld. ;* Sniper Rifles : Different types of rifles from the GM series of both production and customized, are one of the three main weaponry of the Armor GM Sniper. However, only two known ones were chosen because of the design and shape. The rifles can be stored at the mounted shields or back boosters, and sometimes on the leg armors, but latter wasn't recommended due to length and size. :;* BOWA BR-M-82L-9 L-9 Type Beam Rifle :: From the series called The Blazing Shadow, it's a long range beam rifle used by Cain Ragnard who piloted the GM Sniper II Cain Custom. Like the rail weapons, it was customized to have two configurations: Solid and Beam Type. :;* HWF GR-MLR79-90mm Long Rifle :: Like the rail weapons, it was customized to have two configurations: Solid and Beam Type. ;* Missilery : Built-in within the Assault Shroud-like armor are four types of missile launchers located on different parts of the armor: two on both shoulders, on the hip armors, and front skirt armors. Each are capable of penetrating the defenses of its targets, even large vehicles or ships; but probably not against stronger or more powerful ones. :;* 100mm 6-Barrel/9-Tube Missile Pod :: Two types of missile pods are located on the shoulders and front skirt armor. The 6-Barrel ones are mounted on both shoulders' fronts, while the 9-Tubes are stored within the compartments of the skirt. Both are similar to appearance, and each are capable of breaking shields and armor of targets. :;* 4-Tube 220mm Multipurpose Missile Launcher :: Based of the Buster Gundam’s 6-Tube version, it is slightly bigger than the 100mm missile pods. Located just underneath the missile pods on the shoulders, it supports the smaller ones as a bigger vanguard of the salvo or penetrate the defense to let them in. Each missile can be equipped with different warheads or explosions, like kerosene or fire-burst and smoke-screen. But as explosives, it is capable of destroying a flag ship or fleet of destroyer types, causing a massive destructive radius equivalent of an Atomic Bomb. However, smaller and downgraded versions of that A-Bomb types were used mostly. :;* 4-Tube 220mm Missile Launchers :: Based on and inspired from the Jegan B Type’s Hip 5-Tube Missile Launchers, it increase the missileries' offensive capabilities. Each of the Hip Missiles are capable to take out fully protected mobile suits and shields, like the 220mm types. Unlike the 220mm types, however, it's only the downgraded explosives and have no interchangeable warheads. But its ammo capacity is tripled than all the other missileries. ;* Particle Alteration Beam Sabers : A pair of beam sabers stored in the leg armor slot is very different from their recharge rack counterparts. It has a particle transformation function that allows the beam sabers to alter in any given situation. The beam blade can slice through other beam sabers, penetrate through force fields and anti-beam coating or disruptor, deflect beam shots and lasers, and even lengthening itself like the Epyon Gundam's beam sword or hardening to look like the Heat Saber of the Dom series. However, it has a onetime-use energy capacitor and requires recharging at the slot each time it's use. Normally use in situations that requires it to be the table turner. ;*“Igelstellung” 75mm multi-barrel CIWS Vulcan Pods : The Vulcan pods on the head, that’s used for small targets, are actually the replica of the Strike Gundam's, for stronger firing damage. Though, normally use for small targets and missiles, it's strong enough to damage armor off of targets, making it a lethal built-in weaponry when close or mid-range. ;*RBG79 Retractable Beam Pistols : The forearm mounted beam guns is identical to the Blu Duel’s M7G2, and it's the most used armaments of the entire arsenal because of its small size for easy wielding and high rate of fire that can suppress an army in seconds. The pistols are reinforced with metal increasing the firing rate and can withstand firing stronger beams. ;*M703 57mm & 57mm High-energy Beam Rifle : Two beam rifles of the Strike Dagger’s and Duel Gundam’s, respectively, and is the initial weapons when sortied. One of the three main weapons, along with the Beam Pistols and Sniper Rifle, and heavily and repetitively used within any battle. Both can be equipped with an underslung grenade revolving launcher. Both of the beam rifles can be stored at the leg armor’s hard points. :;*Revolving Launcher ::Underslung grenade launchers of either or both beam rifles, can be loaded with a variety of ammo types. A versatile weapon for an covert op mobile suit, it can fire any ammo types for any given situation. The design is based of the Gundam Banshee Norn's Revolving Launcher attached to the Beam Magnum, but smaller. ;*Optional Weaponries :The Armor GM Sniper's hardpoints in the shields, leg armors, and back booster can be equipped with additional weapons of any kind besides the main armaments. Any type like a Gatling Machine Gun or a 4-Tube Rocket launcher, can be equipped on any points. It is optional but used mostly in strategical tactics or safe keeping for the Armor GM's comrades. Special Equipment & Features ;*Specialized Armor :A body-mounted armor is based off the Assault Shroud or Fortrestra Armor of the Duel Gundam and Long/Duel Dagger, respectively, but appearance-wise is mostly of the Duel’s latter development, the Blu Duel Gundam’s integrated Fortrestra Armor/Assault Shroud. It has built-in hovering functions and miniaturized verniers to offset the bulk mass/weight and enhance the mobility and agility. Metal is added to the hovering verniers and thrusters, allowing it to cancel all hindrance on the mounted armor, both in space, under gravity or on the ground, and in the sea. The armor also have a similar function to its base model Fortrestra Armor and Assault Shroud, as it's ejectable when the bulk was proven a burden in given moment, and the GM can still fight using the basic form and weaponry. Once it’s detached a useful function in a form of a blinding flashes and short-term force field will be deployed when the discharge happened, but can be change for stealth reasons. ;* Hardpoint : Located in the leg armor for additional weaponries or main armaments. Others are apparently hidden, only one place was shown were on the forearms. ;* Specialized Backpack : A unique designed back boosters given to Hisoka by a "special friend" of his. It is unknown what is special about this back part, as it looks like any other ordinary backpack. However, it surprisingly fit to the GM's back, despite its hardpoints plugs looks like for other Gunpla Models. ;* Enhanced Head Mounted Precision Targeting System (E-HMPTS) : Though similar to the normal head mounted system of the GM Sniper II's, it was customized to have functions similar to the Gundams' Search Eye of the Wing Gundam series, allowing the pilot to have more information on its target. Also the sensors have Multi-Type Visions, like heat or dark vision, and Improved Precision Targeting added to it. History The initial design or blueprint of the Armor GM Sniper was started before Hisoka went to the Gunpla Academy and was partially finished. The base model of the Gunpla was the White Dingo Team customed GM Sniper II fitted with makeshift armor from the Blu Duel Gundam. However, since it was partially built, it wasn't fully combat ready, or rather not fit enough to face strong opponents. Since it was in need of the Battle against Rhapsody Sonata Paradise, it was made into a improvish version, dubbing it the Incomplete Armor GM Sniper. It was completed when Team Build Force and friends went to a Model Shop that Hisoka usually/regularly goes to. Variants ;*RGM-79SA Armor GM Sniper (Incomplete) :The incomplete form of the RGM-79SP Armor GM Sniper. Supposedly the working-in-progress precussor of the Armor GM Sniper, it was the working model before Hisoka could finished it. It was just the GM Sniper II with a modified Assault Shroud of the Blu Duel Gundam, which Hisoka just simply flied and cut to fit on the model's body. However, before the battle with the Rhapsody Sonata team, Hisoka had to do a quick gear-up on the incomplete GM, by adding whatever necessities and weapons he can make use of. ;*RGM-79SA-Duel Armor GM Sniper :The Evolved/Complete form of the RGM-79SA Armor GM Sniper, aka the Duel Armor GM. Since it was just a GM Sniper II with the Specialized Armor based on the Assault Shroud of the (Blu) Duel Gundam, the Complete form improved it in both mobility and weapons dexterity and array as a specialized fighter type Model. ;*RGM-79SA-Buster Armor GM Sniper :The Heavy Gunner form of the RGM-79SA Armor GM Sniper, aka the Buster Armor GM. Based on the Verde Buster Gundam, the configuration parts of Buster Armor gives the Armor GM hi-powered Beam cannons, stronger, more powerful missiles, and Gatling guns for heavy firing and massive damage. ;*RGM-79SA-Blitz Armor GM Sniper :The Stealth Assassin form of the RGM-79SA Armor GM Sniper, aka the Blitz Armor GM. Based on the Blitz Gundam and its series or developments, the configuration parts of the Blitz Armor gives the Armor GM the Tekaro Shield, Stealth mode, and Kunais transforming it as the assassin of the battlefield ;*RGM-79SA-Aegis Armor GM Sniper :The Sky Rider form of the RGM-79SA Armor GM Sniper, aka the Aegis Armor GM. Based on the Aegis Gundam, its series or developments, and other types of transformable MA plane-types, the configuration parts of the Blitz Armor gives the Armor GM hi-propulsion jets thrusters, torso beam cannon, and multi-vernier thrusters throughout the whole body for high speed battles. Inclusive of the transformation phase to Mobile Armor mode. Notes & Trivia * The SA within the designation RGM-79SA is the abbreviation of "Specialized Armor" purposely named after the mounted armor on the GM Sniper. * The front torso armor and front skirt armor comes from the RGM-79K9 GM Sniper K9 of the Gundam Build Fighters series, built and piloted by the Renato Brothers: Mario Renato build it and Julio Renato pilots it **Basically, before getting the White Dingo Custom version of the GM Sniper II, Watcher used the GM Sniper K9 Gunpla model as the base of the Armor GM Sniper, hence the initial picture of the GM Sniper K9 armored version RGM-79SA Armor GM Sniper